


Warm By The Fire

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Cat Carmilla, Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Shapeshifting, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there anything closer to contentment than this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elektra121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/gifts).



Christmas Eve. The Vigil meal over, and a candle burning in the window. All the household at Mass but her. The heavy scent of chocolate, drifting up from the cup at her right hand. A book open, balanced on the arm of the chair, and a cat purring in her lap.

Suddenly, a soft mew, and a gentle scratch at her breast.

Laura, smiling, bent to detach the claws from her shawl. 'Oh, you minx,' she murmured. 'Very well, then.' She dipped her little finger in the chocolate, and held it to be licked off by that small, determined tongue.


End file.
